


She Is My Everything

by EveCillian



Category: Cassandra Cillian - Fandom, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, F/F, F/M, Fear, Platonic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveCillian/pseuds/EveCillian
Summary: Cassandra e Jenkins tem uma conversa, enquanto Eve e Flynn estão presos em 1611.S02E10 alternativo.





	She Is My Everything

Eu estava tão mal, que nem ao menos conseguia raciocinar direito. Por que eu simplesmente não posso ter a pessoa que eu amo?  
Okay, nós nunca estivemos juntas, mas eu tinha ela por perto. 

Mesmo ela não sentindo o mesmo que eu, mesmo que ela estivesse apaixonada pelo Flynn. Ao menos eu a tinha ao meu lado, podia ver seu sorriso todos os dias. E mesmo que não fosse da mesma maneira que eu sinto, ela também me ama, mesmo não sendo do mesmo jeito que eu.

Jenkins: Srta. Cillian, está tudo bem? 

Eu: Não, não está. A Eve tá lá em 1611 e, eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar nos olhos dela. 

Jenkins: Ela sabe que você a ama?

Eu: Sim, depois que Dulaque quase matou ela, eu decide falar tudo. Não queria que ela não soubesse sobre meus sentimentos.

Naquele momento, não me importava com mais nada, apenas queria que ela estivesse comigo. 

Jenkins: E da parte dela?

Eu: Ela disse que também me ama, mas para ela eu sou como uma irmã. Eu só queria poder estar com ela, mesmo ela não sentindo o mesmo. Eu a amo! 

Jenkins: Eu queria poder te dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas eu mesmo não acredito nisso. 

Alguns Dias Depois

Eu: Diz que o código é o nome da sua guardiã, mas você não tem guardiã, certo? 

Jenkins: Claro que tenho. 

Ele segurou na maçaneta da porta e, disse que aquele nome, cujo apenas sua pronúncia já me causava borboletas no estômago. 

Jenkins: Eve Baird. 

A porta se abriu. Ao entramos havia algo coberto no meio da sala. Jenkins tirou o grosso e longo pano e, lá estava uma estátua de Eve e Flynn. Eu fiquei em extremos e só pude dizer... 

Eu: Quem iria... 

Minha frase nem ao menos pode ser terminada, imediatamente - como se minha voz desencadia-se algo - eles deixaram de ser uma estátua. 

Após Flynn explicar tudo eu concluí que, mesmo não me amando da forma que eu queria, Eve Baird ainda me amava e não seria capaz de me abandonar. 

Eve: Perdemos algo além dos 400 anos? 

Eu: Os dinossauros voltaram. 

Então, ela soltou aquela risada maravilhosa mas, eu me mantive séria. 

Eve: Espera, sério?

Ao perceber que eu estava brincando, ela me puxa para um abraço e começamos a rir. 

E ali, enquanto nos abraçavamos eu tive a certeza de algo: Ela é meu tudo (She is my everything!).


End file.
